gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Sgt. Savage and his Screaming Eagles (toyline)
Toyline Overview Making its debut in 1995, the Sgt. Savage and his Screaming Eagles toyline was a slight departure from the traditional 3 3/4" G.I. Joe action figure. Measuring 4.5" in height, the Sgt. Savage figures did away with the O-Ring construction used on earlier Joes, with Hasbro instead opting to use ball joints to provide hip articulation. The rest of the construction was adapted from the A Real American Hero standard: riveted shoulders with swivel-arm battle grip at the bicep. Elbows were riveted as well. The head was mounted on a neck ball and waist articulation was provided by a swivel joint. Fitting with the overall theme of the line (a cryogenically frozen Sgt. Savage revived in the modern age), the vehicles were designs based on World War II air and land craft, and at the time was the only commonly-available toy line that offered vehicles from that era. Joe Kubert created the artwork for the packaging. The Screaming Eagles Figures *Battle Command Sgt. Savage - included the first half of the Sgt. Savage vs. Gen. Blitz mini-comic *Combat Sgt. Savage *Commando Sgt. Savage - include a VHS copy of the Old Soldiers Never Die cartoon. *Cryo-Freeze Sgt. Savage *D-Day *Desert-Camo Sgt. Savage - mail-in or collector's club only *Dynamite *Fighter Pilot Sgt. Savage - included exclusively with the P-40 Warhawk *Jungle Came D-Day - included a tube of face paint *Urban Attack Dynamite - included a motorcycle and decoder ring Vehicles *'Grizzly SS-1': The Grizzly is Sgt. Savage's command vehicle. In keeping with the storyline, Hasbro designed this vehicle to look like a classic WWII transport (either something from the Dodge WC series or the more iconic Willy's MB) that has been modified to boast state-of-the-art armor and firepower. From the packaging: Smoke drifts across the battlefield as Sgt. Savage emerges from the shadows and jumps behind the wheel of his vintage command vehicle, the Grizzly SS-1! Completely restored from its days in W.W. II sic, the Grizzly SS-1 has been re-engineered with the finest in modern military technology, including a laser targeting twin missile launcher, a computer controlled satellite guidance system, high-frequency communications capabilities and more! *'P-40 Warhawk'. From the packaging: Sgt. Savage thunders across the sky as flak explode sic all around him! But those were the good ol' days...days of glory before his vintage fighter plane was sold for scrap--or was it? Brought back to life from the fighter plane junkyard, Savage's personal P-40 Warhawk has been completely restored and this time it has a few high-tech surprises in store for Gen. Blitz and his evil I.R.O.N. Army! The I.R.O.N. Army Figures *Arctic Stormtrooper - cyborg commando *Cyborg General Blitz - included the second half of the Sgt. Savage vs. Gen. Blitz mini-comic *General Blitz *I.R.O.N. Anvil - included exclusively with the I.R.O.N. Panther tank *I.R.O.N. Stormtrooper - cyborg infantry trooper *Jet-Pack General Blitz Vehicles *'I.R.O.N. Panther'. From the packaging: The Screaming Eagles have trapped General Blitz inside his secret weapons warehouse! As they prepare to close in, they're stopped in their tracks as the powerful I.R.O.N. Panther suddenly smashes through the warehouse wall! The tank turret rotates as a fresh missile is locked 'n loaded and aimed at its prey. The tide has turned on our heroes. Who will survive? 12 Inch Figure *'Total Combat Sgt. Savage': For years Hasbro executives debated whether or not to reintroduce the original 12" figure. After all, boys were familiar only with the smaller figures, and might perceive a 12" figure to be too "doll-like." The success of the 1992 12" Hall of Fame figures encouraged Hasbro to schedule the Sgt. Savage 12" figure for release in 1995. Outfitted in authentic battle-worn World War II gear and uniform, Sgt. Savage packs a recoil-action machine gun. Notes *The carded version of Desert-Camo Sgt. Savage only available through the collector's club contained the same back story print on the reverse of Commando Sgt. Savage/Old Soldiers Never Die, except the last line was replaced with these: "Well, since the product was canceled, and this is the last piece, we may never know. Maybe we can get him back into cryogenics and revive him again fifty years from now…. " * The Grizzly SS-1 bears striking resemblance to the Air Defense Vehicle prototype from 1992, but with a new mold to fit the larger toys as well as a more vintage appearance. *The Grizzly's designation "SS-1" probably stands for Sgt. Savage toyline, vehicle 1. The hood marking stickers "MM91459" have no known significance. *The P-40 Warhawk has multiple "44" stickers, possibly indicating what "year" the plane was built. *The Flying Tiger emblem sticker on the P-40 Warhawk would indicate that Savage was part of the USAAF in China. * The Nazis had their own Panther tank, the Panzer mark V, although the I.R.O.N. Army's tank looks more like the experimental Leichttraktors Germany was using between world wars. * The Panther's hull markings are BB 7.11. It is unknown if this has any significance. External Links *Sgt. Savage at YoJoe! Category:Toys Category:Sgt. Savage and the Screaming Eagles